


Baby won't you sing with me

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: Your love got me saying la-la-la





	Baby won't you sing with me

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from the song [2 things by jimmy brown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7vno_JU6b8)

“God, I really want to kiss you right now.”

Wooseok’s head snaps up so quickly it sends his glasses slightly eskew. “You what?” He asks, cheeks pink as he stares at Seungyoun, who is looking at him with the top of a pen in his mouth, chin resting in his other hand.

“Want to kiss you,” Seungyoun repeats, setting his pen down on the table and sighing, looking forlorn.

“We’re. In the library,” Wooseok says haltingly, fixing his glasses as heat rises up the back of his neck. 

“And?”

And god, Seungyoun is pouting now, and it takes everything in Wooseok not to yank the other boy across the table and plant one on him right there if only just to make the protruding lower lip disappear. 

Wooseok is at a loss for words, not sure how to proceed. After a moment he takes a deep breath before whispering, “Come here.”

Seungyoun’s brows furrow. “Huh?” 

Wooseok rolls his eyes, huffing as he does when he’s equal parts frustrated and embarrassed. “Come here before I change my mind.” 

Seungyoun leans forward slowly, and Wooseok meets him halfway, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and the tip of his nose before sitting back down and going back to what he was doing on his laptop. 

The other boy is looking at him with astonishment, cheeks flushed with happiness. 

Wooseok’s face is aflame as he stares at the blinking cursor on his document, unable to focus after what he’d just done.

“That’ll do for now,” Seungyoun says, voice dreamy, still looking at Wooseok with the same awestruck expression. 

“Shut up,” Wooseok mumbles, avoiding eye contact.   
  
  


“So are you going to tell me why you’ve been staring at me for the better part of an hour?” Seungyoun says, not looking away from his computer screen until Wooseok makes a sound of indignance. He grins cheekily, taking in Wooseok’s pink cheeks and the reddened tips of his ears, the petulant frown on his face.

“Am I not allowed to stare at my boyfriend or something?” Wooseok snaps back, but without any real bite. 

“You’re allowed,” Seungyoun says cheerfully, slipping his headphones off and setting them on his desk, spinning his desk chair to face the other boy. “I just want to know why.” His grin is growing by the second and it’s infuriating – all the other boy wants to do is kiss it away. 

Instead, Wooseok rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone, ignoring the request for an explanation. He would never admit it, but what makes his relationship with Seungyoun fun is the little bit of push and pull – they are constantly flirting with each other, as if still trying to win one another over, even years into their relationship. 

“Hey, don’t ignore me,” Seungyoun protests, tone whiny. Wooseok can hear the way a pout punctuates his words. “Pay attention to me.”

Wooseok fights the smile that threatens to spread across his lips with everything in him.

“First I can’t stare, and now I can’t ignore you. What do you want from me,” Wooseok complains exaggeratedly. He says it like a statement, less of a question. “I’m already using my free time to sit here in the studio with you all night when I could be at home and sleeping.” He says this as if it’s not what he does often, when he’s caught up with his schoolwork, or when he doesn’t have to go to work at his coffee shop job.

“You act like you wouldn’t be blowing up my phone and telling me you miss me every ten minutes,” Seungyoun says smugly, standing up from his desk and joining Wooseok on the small sofa. He knows Wooseok too well.

“Shut up, I do not do that,” Wooseok denies weakly, blatantly lying through his teeth, cheeks even pinker than before. 

“You’re so cute when you try to pretend you don’t miss me,” Seungyoun sighs happily, easily lifting the other boy onto his lap. Wooseok glares at him but adjusts himself so he’s straddling him anyway. 

The couple stares at each other in silence. 

Seungyoun’s smile is softer now, less smug. It’s adoring, it’s soul-warming, complete with sparkling eyes, and Wooseok can feel his frown melting away involuntarily as he stares back, arms draped around the other boy’s neck. 

“You’re so annoying,” Wooseok says, but there’s no malice, just exasperation and Seungyoun knows it’s just one of the other boy’s many ways of saying  _ I love you _ .

“I know I am,” Seungyoun agrees, lifting a hand to cup Wooseok’s face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Wooseok leans into his touch, and Seungyoun thinks the other boy doesn’t even realize he does it. 

It’s quiet again.

“Sometimes it’s like you’d rather be here,” Wooseok huffs suddenly, and Seungyoun rears back, surprised.

Wooseok only half-means what he says, the petty side of him a little sulky about it. Seungyoun knows this too.

“I would not!” Seungyoun gasps, hand dropping from Wooseok’s cheek. “I absolutely, one hundred percent, miss you. All the time! And if I could build a studio in our apartment I would. So I wouldn’t have to be here all the time. I could be at home with you instead.” Wooseok pouts, arms moving to cross in front of his own chest, looking away. Seungyoun’s chest aches from the way fondness grips at his heart. “I miss you when you go take your ungodly thirty-minute showers. Or when you leave the bed in the morning to make coffee so it’s ready for us before we both leave.” 

“Making coffee takes two minutes,” Wooseok says, turning to look at his boyfriend incredulously, smile tugging at his lips, not fighting it this time. 

“So? Still miss you,” Seungyoun huffs, looking disgruntled. “I’m always missing you,” he says petulantly, pinching Wooseok’s side gently, eliciting a dramatic gasp from the other boy. “Meanie.”

Wooseok laughs a full-bellied laugh, Seungyoun’s favorite laugh, the one that brings a sense of pride because  _ he  _ made his beautiful boy laugh like this.

Seungyoun brings his fingers to Wooseok’s chin and tilts his face up gently. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Wooseok says, and he bites his lip as his laughter dies down. They’re quiet for a moment, and he can feel his mouth curling into a close-lipped smile, eyes flitting around Seungyoun’s face, expression overwhelmingly fond. Soft, in the way that only Seungyoun make him feel. “Guess what.”

“What?” Seungyoun says, playing along and dropping his fingers from Wooseok’s chin to intertwine their fingers. 

“I love you,” Wooseok says simply. 

Seungyoun swallows roughly, suddenly overcome with emotion. There’s a tightness behind his eyes and he blinks rapidly, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. It’s just something about the way that Wooseok looks at that moment, his voice ultra-gentle, his smile ultra-soft. 

“Baby, don’t cry,” Wooseok says, sounding alarmed. “Hey, look at me.” He gently grabs Seungyoun’s chin, forcing the other boy to look back down at him. There are tears in his eyes, as expected, and Wooseok can feel his chest tighten up at the sight. 

Seungyoun sniffles, pouting dramatically. “I’m not a baby. And I’m not crying.”

“Well, you’re  _ my  _ baby,” Wooseok says reproachfully, frowning slightly. Seungyoun laughs, feeling a wave of warmth spreading from head to toe. A tear drips down Seunyoun’s cheek and Wooseok wipes it away gently. 

“You’re my baby too,” Seungyoun says thickly, voice a little wobbly. 

“Of course, I am, “ Wooseok agrees easily, and the other boy is grateful that Wooseok is humoring him. 

In normal circumstances, Wooseok wouldn’t be caught dead admitting to something like this, even if he does love when Seungyoun refers to him with pet names.

“Oh my god—are you crying too?” Seungyoun laughs, surprised as he takes in Wooseok’s shining eyes. 

“No. Absolutely not,” Wooseok protests, but even as he says it a tear falls and lands in his lap. He sighs and shakes his head, glaring at his boyfriend. “There can only be one crybaby in this relationship and it’s not me,” he says firmly, sniffing loudly, as if it would suck the tears back up. 

They smile dumbly at each other through tears for a moment, just two boys overwhelmed by their feelings for each other. 

“I love you too,” Seungyoun says.

Wooseok drops his head onto Seungyoun’s shoulder. 

“I’m not crying,” Wooseok says, voice wobbly.

“Of course you’re not, angel.” 

“I’m not!”

“Okay.”

“I’m really not.”

“I know, love.”

Wooseok sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to this jimmy brown song for 4 days straight and if seungyoun ever covered it i think i'd die tbh...
> 
> also there was absolutely no reason for this and there's no plot it's just aimless disjointed fluff and it's mediocre at that *sniffle emoji*
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
